


Miscalculation

by ahogeboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Attempted Murder, I got bored, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Past Relationship(s), Theyre Still In Love I Swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just can't seem to kill his own weakness, as hard as he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscalculation

Something was getting in his way. No, it was a ‘someone’. Thankfully he hadn’t erased his own memory, so he knew exactly who was making him hesitate. Someone he was close with before, the one who he was closest to… He should have known better than to keep them in this game for too long, he should have killed them right off the bat. Of course, if Makoto had made Byakuya the first to die, maybe things wouldn’t have gotten the chance to get interesting. Plus, he’d most likely have to frame Genocider Syo, and that would’ve been no fun. Well, he supposed that now the first Trial was over it was okay for him to be framing a murder since things had gotten started.

Putting on his best concerned face, Naegi quietly knocked on the door to the Heirs room. Unsurprisingly, there wasn’t an answer. It would be foolish to answer the door at this time of night anyways. “H-hey, are you there Togami? I need to talk to you about something.” He heard footsteps, and the blonde opened the door with an annoyed expression on his face. “Are you aware of how late it is?” He actually answered! The idiot probably assumed he was harmless, just like everyone else. At the very least he could use that assumption against him… 

“Um, could we maybe talk in your room…? I just don’t want anyone else to hear…”

“What could you possibly have to say that’s important enough for me to let you in?”

“Please? Like I said, it’d be bad if someone else happened to hear us.”

“Fine, but make it quick.”

He was almost too easy to fool, wasn’t he? Naegi entered the room, holding back a wicked grin. Though he had to admit it was unusual for someone as smart as Togami to actually answer the door at night, but he just brushed it off as being luck. That was his ‘real talent’ anyways. Knowing Togami well, he had no doubt in his mind that everything would go as he’d planned it. He’d planned this out hastily the night before, however it wasn’t hard at all since he’d known the Heir for years, and he knew that he still felt the same way towards him as he did before the fall of Hope’s Peak to despair and he had his memories erased. 

As soon as the blonde approached him, he pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. The initial shock quickly faded, and he could feel himself being pulled closer. Strangely enough he could feel his heart begin to pound… Hadn’t he gotten rid of such feelings? Well, no matter. It had to be done if he wanted to succeed. Carefully, as he was pressed against the wall, he took the knife out of his pocket, one arm still wrapped around Byakuya. 

Knives had always been his favorite weapon. Simple, plenty of knives just like the one he was holding, and though they were all just copies they got the job done. It almost reminded him of his previous self, his ordinary self. Making sure he didn’t feel the knife was there, he snaked his arm around him and positioned the knives blade and got ready to plunge it into his back. Literally a backstabber now, wasn’t he? But… He found he couldn’t make his hand move. He couldn’t do it. Why? He’d done everything he could to erase what he felt for the Heir, so why couldn’t he kill him? Byakuya must’ve noticed by now, as he felt him gently grab his arm. 

“Are you going to do it or not?” He heard him whisper into his ear, and he could feel himself getting weaker. Even so, Makoto tightened his grip on the handle and tried again, but was once again unable to. Why wasn’t he able to kill his one weakness? Why wasn’t he… 

“Looks like you miscalculated, Mastermind.” Those words made him flinch. He knew? He knew and he still let him in? Just how much of an imbecile was he?

“... How do you know who I truly am? I haven’t even made my grand reveal yet.” He muttered, slightly bitter and confused. Was it really that obvious? It couldn’t be…

“What, did you think I’d forgotten something like that? Your method of memory erasure didn’t work so well on me, I suppose.”

“And you still willingly let me in your room? I was planning on killing you, you know.”

“I thought you might’ve come to your senses. You sounded so lost and worried, i thought maybe you were going to stop this madness. I guess I was wrong for once, wasn’t I? I should’ve known better than to think I could ever get you back, you’re too far gone already.”

Naegi didn’t respond to this, he just tried not to look into his eyes. He was already weakened enough, doubting his own ideals and plans, he didn’t need to see the sad look he knew was in the blondes eyes as he spoke. He felt Byakuya kiss him again, softer this time, and Makoto felt himself relax a little. Of course, when he realized he was acting loving towards him without any bad intentions, he forced himself to push him away. He couldn’t let love interfere with his plans! He was Mastermind, after all, he had to keep the game going. This was… This was everything he lived for. This was the only thing he was good at. This was the only way to be remembered. It took him a few moments to speak, but he managed to get the words out.

“If you dare speak of this to anyone, I’ll… I’ll fucking kill you, got it?!”

He got no response from the blonde, just that stare he was always helpless to. Makoto could feel his heart filling with regret and remorse, but he told himself he must carry on. He drew close to Togami again, giving him a bittersweet kiss, before leaving him, hopefully once and for all.


End file.
